wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Dighton Davenwell
| alias = *Lord Davenwell *Dighton Phillips *Dight | race = Human | gender = Male | age = 40 | height = 6'0" | weight = 198 lbs | birthplace = Westridge, Elwynn Forrest | residence = | guild = Westridge Brigade | affiliations = House of Davenwell Church of the Holy Light Order of the Silver Hand Argent Crusade Remnants of Lordaeron | alignment = Neutral Good | faction = Alliance | class = Paladin }} Lord Dighton Davenwell is the commander of the Westridge Brigade and the former second-in-command of the Remnants of Lordaeron. Throughout his life, he has served faithfully as a Knight of the Silver Hand and a commanding officer of the Alliance military. After the death of his family during the Scourge of Lordaeron, Dighton was imprisoned by the Scarlet Crusade for several years in New Avalon. He eventually escaped when the Scourge attacked the town, annihilating the majority of the Scarlet's forces. After seeking refuge at Light's Hope Chapel, Dighton used the last of his strength to defend the sacred land from the death knights of Acherus. He later joined the Argent Crusade during the War against the Lich King, fighting alongside Archelus Wyrmfrost, a high ranking death knight of the Ebon Blade. Upon the death of the Lich King, Dighton joined Wyrmfrost in forming the Remnants of Lordaeron. Biography Early life Dighton Davenwell was born to Sir Leander Davenwell of the Brotherhood of the Horse and Andrilla Davenwell (née Phillips) nine years before the First War in Stormwind City. He had one younger brother — Elphias, who grew up living under his shadow. Dighton led an ordinary life until the initial Orcish invasion of Azeroth which resulted in Stormwind's destruction. Dighton and his family were one of the many refugees who traveled to Lordaeron for sanctuary. During his time in Lordaeron, Dighton learned how to wield a sword and ride a horse by his father. When his father left to fight the Horde during the Second War, Dighton prayed to the holy light every night in hopes to keep him safe. The armies of the Alliance of Lordaeron were ultimately victorious against the orcs and Leander was knighted by King Terenas II — granting him and his family nobility in Lordaeron. Order of the Silver Hand Through the guidance of one of his father's old friends Laithian Mercilium, Dighton became a devout follower of the Light and decided to join the newly formed Order of the Silver Hand, an organization of paladins who safeguard the Kingdom of Lordaeron. During this time, he became acquainted with several other members including Ghorin Brighthammer, Godfrey Valorsworn, Balledor the Lightbinder, and Sara Dornnel. Dighton courted Sara for several months until they married. They had two children — Howard and Marcella. Dighton and Sara continued their services in the Silver Hand for several years after their marriage, often leaving their children in the custody of Dighton's mother when they were unable to take care of them due to their commitment to the order. Shortly before the Third War, Dighton mourned the loss of his father after he was ambushed and killed by a band of orcs that escaped from Durnholde Keep. Fall of Lordaeron After the initial invasion of the Scourge, Dighton and Sara were tasked in the defense of the monastery in northern Tirisfal Glades. Feeling fretful about his family's current situation, Dighton urged his superiors to allow him to leave his post to find and save them from the impending massacre. Despite his request getting denied, Dighton decided to leave anyways, promising Sara that he would bring their children and his mother back with him. Unbeknownst to Dighton, his departure to find his family would also mark his desertion of the Order of the Silver Hand. While traveling east towards the Davenwell Estate near Darrowmere Lake, Dighton witnessed the atrocities that were taking place throughout the region. As he approached the residence, he noticed the building was ransacked and covered in blood. He anxiously searched the house hoping to find his family still alive. He found his mother and children mutilated in the center of the upstairs bedroom with a ghoul crouching over and eating the remains. Dighton repeatedly butchered the ghoul in a fit of rage then burned the bodies along with the house. When Dighton returned to the monastery, he discovered that it was overrun by the undead. Through the dying breath of a mortally wounded Silver Hand knight, Dighton was informed that the survivors retreated with Saidan Dathrohan to Hearthglen. As he approached the gates of Hearthglen, Dighton was confronted by two guards who accused him of desertion and treason. As they attempted to arrest him, Dighton easily knocked the guards out and stole their armor. He then proceeded to infiltrate the newly-formed Scarlet Crusade using his mother's maiden name "Phillips" to bring less attention to himself. The Scarlet Crusade Dighton quickly discovered that Saidan's Crusade was much more zealous and radical than the Silver Hand. He made his way to the dungeons where they were keeping his wife, Sara. Sara informed Dighton that she was accused of treason for trying to cover for him while he was trying to rescue their children. To Sara's dismay, Dighton told her the tragic fate that befell their children. Deeply distressed by the news, Sara pleaded for Dighton to leave Hearthglen and find sanctuary with the Argent Dawn at Light's Hope Chapel. Dighton insisted Sara to come with him, however she wanted to stay in her prison cell, plead guilty of treason and meet her fate the following morning. Dighton strongly objected to this decision, but there was nothing he could do except reluctantly oblige. On the morning of his wife's execution, Dighton attempted to leave Hearthglen, but was recognized and captured by the same men who he restrained and stole armor from days earlier. During his imprisonment, he was interrogated by Inquisitor Vethaun who accused Dighton of being affiliated with the Cult of the Damned. Despite Dighton's refutal to that claim, the Inquisitor continued to torture the paladin as if he were guilty. Dighton was then sent to New Avalon where he would remain in captivity for the following years to come. Escape attempt and capture Escape from New Avalon Battle for Light's Hope Chapel War Against the Lich King Argent Tournament Assault on Icecrown Citadel Remnants of Lordaeron Physical appearance .]] Dighton has two scars that run across his face from when he was captured and tortured by the Scarlet Crusade. Hints of grey would be seen on his scalp and beard but it still remains predominantly dark brown. Over all, Dighton has maintained his body by keeping it lean and muscular. His amor is a combination of thorium and truesteel, giving it's blue-ish complexion. The gold accents were added when Dighton began to wear the armor. Dighton's shroud was had crafted by elves and was presented to him when he became a knight of the Silver Hand. The boarder of it bears the symbol of the Silver Hand alternating with the crest of Lordaeron. The shroud itself is draped over Dighton's left pauldron. The bucle of Dighton's belt is that of a golden mare rearing, which is the crest of House Davenwell. Leolius — once the blade of Leander Davenwell, was shattered when he was over run by a pack of orcs. It was discovered by Dighton following the Battle of Light's Hope Chapel. The lower part of the blade and hilt remains intact, but the upper section of the blade is shattered but held together with holy lightning. On the lower section of the blade, holy dwarvish runes spell out the motto of House Davenwell: "We press on." Personality and traits Dighton is a calm and collected individual. He is very devoted to the ways of the Holy Light and always does his best to stay true to the lessons that his mentor, Laithian Mercilium, taught him. However, his strongest traits also serve as a weakness. In contrast to Aredin Hamilton's lack of empathy, Dighton's genuine kindness and selflessness often makes him vulnerable for manipulation and trickery. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:2016